d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
d20 NPC Wiki:D20 NPCs by Primary Character Class
This index page lists the various NPCs according to their primary character class (excluding prestige classes). Obviously, most monsters will not be listed here. Core PC Classes Non-Core PC Classes Artificer See: Category:Artificer Beguiler See: Category:Beguiler Dragon Shaman See: Category:Dragon Shaman Duskblade See: Category:Duskblade Favored Soul See: Category:Favored Soul Hexblade See Category:Hexblade Knight Gafgarion Mercenary Knight CR 7 Sir Meatwall, Hobgoblin Knight 3 Human Knight1/Fighter1 Gafgarion, Human Knight 14 Marshal Vampiric Catfolk Marshal 5/Master Vampire 1 Farimior, Aasimar Marshal 8 Ninja Goblin Ninja 5 HULK SNEAK!, Umber Hulk Ninja 3 Justice Ninja CR 4 Warforged Ninja CR1 Oroku Saki Human Ninja CR13 Psion Dershan, Giant Id Ooze Octopus Psion 8 Amavakti, Kalashtar Psion Telepath 6 Psychic Warrior White Blades, Human Psychic Warriors 2 Gold Blades, Human Psychic Warriors 3 Samurai Siedell, Half-Fiend Samurai 13 Scout Senath, Human Scout 10 Drow Underdark Guide, Scout2 Zerogadizuu, Scout/Blade Bravo CR 13 "Violentbeard", Ogre Mage Dread Pirate Shaman Menash, human Shaman/Sorcerer CR 9 Soul Knife Torch, Warforged Soul Knife CR 8 Rindo,Human Soul Knife CR 1 Swashbuckler Human Swashbuckler3 Kiltre, Tiefling Swashbuckler 3 Sergei, Swashbuckler 3/Ranger 2/Animal Lord (cat) 5; CR 10 Drow Hexblade3/Swashbuckler3 Bare-handed Swashbuckler/Duelist CR10 Swordsage Miluda, Half Elf Swordsage 4 Blue Swordsage 7 Tantrist Kia, Greater Succubus Tantrist 8 Unfettered Kahar el Sujim, Air Genasi Blade Saint Warblade Blue Warblade 7 "The Dreadnaught", Human Warblade CR 14 Duellist: Human Warblade 10 Yangi TrueOath, The Dwarf with No Home(Warblade5) Warlock Kantona, human Wrl15 Merope, Pureblood Yuan-Ti Warlock CR 16 Ungobulus, Tiefling Warlock 6 Volna Wisperbreeze, Halfling Warlock 10(Anti-Caster) Young Green Dragon Warlock 4 Witchtongue, Hobgoblin Warlock 3 Thomas Riddleweaver, Gnome Warlock 7 Thomas Riddleweaver, Gnome Lich Warlock 12 Caster Nemesis, Drow Warlock CR 12br Warmage Hobgoblin Warmage CR1 Golbez, Human Warmage CR20 Fighter/Warmage CR 7 "archer" NPC Classes Children *Sandy the little girl, Commoner ½ *Dwarf child, Commoner ½ *Elf child, Commoner ½ *Gnome child, Commoner ½ *Half-elf child, Commoner ½ *Half-orc child, Commoner ½ *Halfling child, Commoner ½ *Kobold child, Commoner ½ *Orc child, Commoner ½ Prestige Classes Aginor, Fallen Solar Blackguard CR 28 Ankerika, Advanced Half-Fey Succubus Fiend of Blasphemy CR 17 Fnogghi's Hurlers, Fire Giant Hulking Hulers- CR 18 Grandael, Succubus Consort to Graz'zt CR 32 Harlech, half-orc Rgr5/Occult Slayer 5; CR 10 Human Rogue2/Swashbuckler3/Honorable Dread Pirate 4 Kanz'ztera, Advanced Half-Fiend Nymph Thrall of Graz'zt CR 21 Knaw, Anthrorat Rogue/Assassin CR 7 Pixie Cavalier CR 22 Sergei, Swashbuckler 3/Ranger 2/Animal Lord (cat) 5; CR 10 Vampiric Catfolk Marshal 5/Master Vampire 1 Szark Sturtz, Human Rogue 10/ Duelist 5 Vanilla, Halfling Exorcist of the Shiney-Fire CR 20 Empty palm Duelist CR 10 Flesh-Reaper, Warforged Juggernaut CR12 Velsht Knifetooth, Grimlock Master Thrower CR 11 Skullcrusher Ogre Fist of Hextor, CR11 Captain Graskusk, Skullcrusher Ogre Hist of Hextor, CR15 Laurent, Half-Elf Gatekeeper Mystagogue CR 20 Danukan-Ryttn the Posessed CR 27 Farmus the Frightened, Half-Elf Shadowdancer CR 15 Jenma the Treasure Hunter CR 15 Elf Rogue 3 / Wizard 3 / Arcane Trickster 3 Tokran Bluerock, Dwarf Fighter 7/Dwarven Defender 2 Vampiric Goblin Blackguard CR 13 Shadow, half-drow Ranger 1/Sorcerer 10/Fire Savant 1 Gwenaeli, Human Fighter 4/Sorcerer 6/Eldritch Knight 3 Irilena, Human Rogue 4/Cleric 5/Ghostkiss Investigator 5 Lord Oruk Dukhast, Human Fallen Paladin - Paladin 7 / BlackGuard 7 Prince Kerath Rempha, Leonal Pal2/Dervish11/Kensai10 Zerogadizuu, Scout/Blade Bravo CR 13 Insectoid Troll Lacerater Thoopshib, Mad Kuo-Toa CR 23 (Barbarian 6, Frostrager 5, Frenzied Berserker 10) "Violentbeard", Ogre Mage Dread Pirate Allis Habba, Human Ashworm Dragoon Human? Vermin Lord CR 17 Human? Alienist CR 20 Unkillable halfling CR 15 Druuvan Flamebeard, Dwarf Dragonslayer CR14 Rheah Willowmane, Half-Elf Invisible Blade CR9 Liliania, Bishop of Corellon Larathian Gnomish Maester, item-maker CR 12 No Class (Creature/Monster) See the NPCs by Creature Type index. Category:D20 Indexes